The Truth
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: Lorsque Rick et son groupe sont capturés et acculés par Negan et les Sauveurs, Rick est prêt à tout pour protéger les siens. Negan leur fait alors une étrange proposition, que Rick accepte à contrecœur. [Regan – trad – slow burn - canon divergence] HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**« The Truth »**

 **NDT : Salut bande de moules pailletées. Me voilà de retour sur FF, mais pour une traduction, autorisée par Hatterized, l'auteur de la fic originale.**

Comme précisé dans le résumé, c'est un Rick x Negan.

La fic est terminée et comporte 17 chapitres pour presque 80k mots.

 **WARNING :** C'est un slow burn, il y a de la violence, du cul explicite (plus tard dans les chapitres, du coup) et des jurons. Negan est un connard, mais un connard avec des principes, vous allez voir... Ahah.

 **PS** : Si vous pouvez, lisez plutôt en anglais. J'ai eu envie de traduire cette fic parce que je l'ai adorée, MAIS elle est mieux en VO, vraiment.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

Rick n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait accepté une chose pareille.

Non. Pas accepté. Rick n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il _s'était porté volontaire_ pour ça.

Il se dit que la situation l'avait exigé. Il devait protéger son groupe, sa famille, et c'était un bon moyen de les préserver de Negan et ses hommes. En tant que leader, il était de son devoir de tout faire pour garder les siens à Alexandria, au plus loin de la colère de Negan. Ils avaient déjà trop perdu. Ils étaient désespérés. Après avoir vu Abraham et Glenn mourir des mains de Negan, et en sachant que tout était de sa faute, Rick _était_ désespéré.

Et en plein désespoir, il fit quelque chose qu'il pensait ne jamais faire avant cette nuit : il avait supplié.

Son groupe, toujours à genoux et venant d'assister à la mise à mort de leurs amis, de membres de leur _famille_ , était en état de choc. Certains pleuraient sans retenue : Maggie, Eugene, Sasha. D'autres, comme Michonne et Carl, avaient le visage tordu par une rage absolue. Ils avaient été acculés et battus. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'en sortir, aucune chance de négocier. Negan et les Sauveurs les surpassaient en nombre – combien, ils n'auraient su dire – et Negan se réjouissait pleinement de sa position dominante. Il se pavanait, balançant des remarques grivoises en s'appliquant bien à ce que Rick les prenne pour lui. Son attitude déconcertait tout le monde après les atrocités qu'il venait tout juste de commettre.

Mais lorsqu'il établit les nouvelles règles, il n'était plus que domination et contrôle. La moitié de ce que le groupe de Rick possédait était maintenant à lui ; et la moitié de ce qu'ils récupéreraient lui serait remise chaque semaine. L'horreur croissante qui se peignait sur les visages des membres du groupe de Rick en disait long : ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient jamais honorer un tel accord.

Les approvisionnements avaient diminué depuis un certain temps maintenant, puisqu'ils avaient déjà vidé tous les bâtiments environnants. Sans compter qu'on venait de tuer deux de leurs meilleurs éléments : Glenn, efficace dans sa rapidité et sa furtivité, et l'intrépide Abraham et sa force brute. Des qualités inestimables que les occupants d'Alexandria ne possédaient pas pour les chasses, qui devenaient de plus en plus longues et périlleuses. Il avait déjà été difficile pour Alexandria de s'en sortir, alors renoncer chaque semaine à la moitié de ce qu'ils possédaient signifiait que les gens allaient mourir de faim et ne pourraient plus se soigner.

Rick songea à Maggie. Elle était enceinte et ça semblait se compliquer ; ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'en parler puisqu'ils étaient à présent retenus contre leur gré et qu'on avait privé la jeune femme de son compagnon… Parce que Rick les avait menés tout droit à Negan. Il s'en voulait plus que tout.

— Alors, rien d'autre à dire, bande de petites merdes ? Plus d'objections ? Pas que je vous y pousse, mais hé ! Lucille est toujours partante pour un deuxième round…, lâcha Negan en leur souriant.

Rick perçut le sanglot effrayé d'Eugene, quelque part à sa gauche. Il voyait dans sa vision périphérique Maggie, légèrement penchée en avant, pleurant en silence, les yeux rivés sur le cadavre de son mari. Alors, Rick ravala sa fierté :

— Pitié, s'étrangla-t-il. On… On peut pas se permettre de donner autant. On est nombreux, il y a des blessés, et on est à court de provisions. On… On peut pas faire ça.

Negan ne s'en émut pas le moins du monde.

— Ah ouais ? Vraiment ? Tu sais, on n'est pas en train de négocier, _Rick_ , ironisa-t-il. T'avais pas pigé ? J'ai pas été assez clair ? Si c'est que ça, je peux faire en sorte que tu comprennes à quel point je suis sérieux à propos de tout ce merdier. Je pensais que deux morts, ça suffirait. Je la jouais cool, tu vois ? Surtout compte tenu du nombre de mes hommes que vous avez descendus. Mais peut-être que t'as _encore_ besoin d'explications… ?

Negan se précipita sur Rick, Lucille en suspens dans les airs, puis se retourna, la batte ensanglantée sifflant près de son visage et heurtant durement le sol à côté de lui, le faisant tressaillir. Negan saisit son visage de sa main gantée et se pencha à son niveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Tu m'appartiens. Les tiens m'appartiennent. Tes provisions m'appartiennent. Tout ce que tu possèdes est à moi maintenant, pigé ? aboya Negan, sa voix montant crescendo. Je suis pas en train d'organiser une putain de fête, Rick. J'attends pas que vous me confirmiez votre présence ! T'as rien d'autre à m'offrir que vos provisions. T'as des gens qui comptent sur toi pour les nourrir ? C'est con, moi aussi.

Negan resserra sa prise autour de la mâchoire de Rick.

— Toi et ta petite bande vous allez m'aider pour ça, maintenant. Compris ?

Rick inspira profondément, tentant de garder son équilibre.

— Je…

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

— J'ai compris. Je sais, on a merdé. _J'ai_ merdé. On a tué tes hommes, on paie pour ça. J'ai compris. Mais on peut pas vous fournir ce que tu demandes. Pitié.

Nouvelle pause. Rick en était malade d'en être réduit à supplier, il se haïssait de s'être jeté ainsi dans la gueule du loup.

— Pitié, juste… donne-nous plus de temps. Ça nous prend au moins trois jours pour trouver ce dont on a besoin, et même avec ça, c'est pas suffisant. Il doit y avoir autre chose… Autre chose que je peux t'offrir pour avoir plus de temps pour qu'on puisse récupérer ce que tu veux.

Heureusement, Rick parvenait à garder un certain contrôle sur sa voix, même si la panique menaçait de lui faire perdre pied. Il n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il avait à négocier. Il ne lui restait rien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait pris la peine d'expliquer la situation à Negan, d'autant que ça semblait le foutre encore plus en rogne. Rick fit un effort supplémentaire pour garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et maintenir le contact visuel avec Negan afin de lui faire comprendre à travers toute sa détresse la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Negan soutint son regard de ses prunelles sombres. Il sourit.

— T'as de beaux yeux, pour sûr, Rick, minauda-t-il.

Et puis son attitude changea de nouveau, et il passa de tueur sanguinaire à flagorneur. Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire, puis il se redressa en le relâchant.

— Tu sais quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, balançant Lucille sur son épaule. T'as raison, Rick. Absolument raison ! Ton petit groupe ne sera pas capable de se bouger le cul assez vite pour me ramener tout le bordel qu'il me faut chaque semaine. Regardez-vous… ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas vu une telle bande de putain de pleurnichards.

Il ponctua ses paroles en esquissant une moue dramatique.

— Et c'est juste… eh bien… pas cool, non ? railla-t-il. C'est pas cool du tout. Une bande de putain de pleurnichards qui ne peut pas faire ce qu'on lui demande, c'est un putain de problème. Alors, voilà ce que je te propose, Rick… Tu vas devoir faire un choix. Tu as trois options : La première ! Toi et ton groupe d'attardés vous vous démerdez pour faire ce que j'ai demandé, ce qui, selon toi, va poser quelques problèmes chez les tiens.

Negan s'arrêta un instant, le temps que tout le monde assimile ce qu'il était en train de dire.

— Deuxième option ! s'exclama-t-il. Puisque tu viens de me dire, en résumé, que vous me serez d'aucune utilité, je vous tue. Toi, et tous les autres. Je laisse Lucille s'occuper de chacun de tous ces petits emmerdeurs agenouillés à tes côtés. Et sois certain que mes gars iront faire le ménage chez toi. Il ne restera plus personne. Et ensuite, on récupérera _tout_ ce que vous aviez.

Il sourit avec malice face au visage blême de Rick.

— Ou alors, tu as la troisième option. Et elle te concerne uniquement toi, Rick. Je te l'accorde par bonté de cœur, parce que je suis un homme magnanime, tu comprends ?

— Oui…

— Bien ! s'en réjouit Negan. Donc. Troisième option. Si tu la choisis, les tiens devront partager la moitié de vos provisions avec nous toutes les trois semaines. On se chargera de prendre soin de tous les blessés et les malades. Je parle pas des petits bobos, hein, mais si un des vôtres est vraiment mal en point, on s'en occupe.

Negan laissa le temps à Rick d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce dernier avait du mal à y croire. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais il leur offrait trois fois plus de temps pour les chasses, un soutien médical pour les blessés… pour Maggie, et le bébé. Il dévisagea Negan, suspicieux.

— En échange de quoi ? demanda-t-il. Il était certain que cette offre allait lui coûter cher.

Alors qu'il pensait cela humainement impossible, le sourire de Negan s'élargit encore.

— Oh, ça c'est la meilleure partie, Rick, dit-il joyeusement. C'est toi qui vas en profiter le plus, et de loin.

Rick le fixa sans comprendre. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Negan s'accroupit une nouvelle fois à sa hauteur, mais sans le toucher, plongeant juste son regard dans le sien.

— Pour ces nouveaux délais, Rick, pour les soins et la protection que je vous offre, la seule chose que tu devras faire, c'est m'épouser.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce prologue !  
**  
PS : Je lis rarement en français sur ce fandom. J'espère ne pas avoir traduit n'importe comment certains termes propres à la série en VF.

 **Reviews lues et appréciées, qu'on se le dise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NDT : Salut salut !** Si j'arrive à m'organiser avec mon boulot, je publie un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines, voire deux.

Gros merci aux **reviewers** qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot. =D

Et merci au guest **W Graham** pour sa gentille review et ses compliments ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

— … _la seule chose que tu devras faire, c'est m'épouser._

Rick en avait bafouillé des mots sans aucun sens. Malgré la situation, il en aurait ri. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? C'était le moment où tout le monde se mettait à rire.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas.

Negan interrompit son début de rire nerveux pour s'expliquer :

— Je suis sérieux. Tu m'épouses, et j'épargne les tiens.

Rick ne riait plus. Il dévisageait Negan, bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés, essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Negan se redressa puis le regarda fixement.

Il ne plaisantait pas. Il ne souriait même pas, il était vraiment sérieux.

— Quoi… _pourquoi_?

Ce fut la seule chose que Rick put dire. L'autre haussa les épaules.

— T'es mignon, et moi je me fais chier. J'ai déjà quelques femmes au Sanctuaire, mais j'ai pas encore trouvé un type prêt à me dire « _je le veux_ ».

Son sourire narquois refit surface.

— Et n'est-ce pas une meilleure façon de montrer que tu es entièrement à moi ?

Rick ne sut quoi répondre, complètement stupéfait par cette proposition.

Au bout d'un long moment, Negan se racla la gorge.

— Alors ? dit-il avec impatience. Tu choisis quoi ? Un, deux ou trois ? Tu vas laisser les tiens mourir de faim, les laisser se faire battre à mort, ou est-ce que tu vas m'épouser ?

Rick secoua la tête, tentant de faire le vide afin de pouvoir organiser ses pensées de manière cohérente. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Quel genre d'enfoiré demandait une chose pareille ?! Il se tourna vers son groupe, ses amis, sa famille. Battus, brisés, affligés.

Ils ne méritaient pas tout ça. C'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient là, à présent. La culpabilité pesait lourd dans son cœur et dans son esprit. Le chagrin la mort de Glenn et celle d'Abraham…

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, après tout.

— D'accord, souffla-t-il, détachant son regard des autres pour affronter une nouvelle fois celui de Negan. D'accord. Troisième proposition. Laisse mes amis tranquilles.

Negan inclina son visage qui se fendit du même sourire que celui du chat du Cheshire, de l'amusant pétillant dans ses yeux.

— Et ? fit-il.

— Et, reprit Rick en prenant une profonde inspiration. Je t'épouserai.

OooOooOooO

Deux jours étaient passés.

Le « mariage » se déroulait aujourd'hui. _Tout de suite_ , en fait. Les fiançailles n'avaient pas duré.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à un mariage. Rick avait le sentiment que c'était juste pour faire le show, d'autant plus que Negan avait déjà plusieurs femmes. Mais voilà qu'il se tenait à ses côtés quelque part dans l'énorme usine qui servait de base aux Sauveurs, face à un homme qui avait dû être révérend (ou pas) dans une autre vie et qui expliquait que seule la mort les séparerait.

 _Si seulement_ , songea Rick.

Après ça, on les déclara mariés, et Negan afficha un sourire satisfait puis se tourna vers Rick.

— C'est le moment d'embrasser la mariée.

Rick retint sa respiration. On y était.

Il n'avait jamais embrassé un autre homme auparavant. Il observa Negan, pétrifié, prêt à se faire sauter dessus et se donner encore un peu plus en spectacle dans un souci de montrer qu'il appartenait bien à Negan, à présent.

Il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais il en avait assez vu pour savoir quel genre d'individu il était.

Cependant, il fut pris de court lorsque deux mains puissantes s'emparèrent de son visage. Negan pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, juste quelques secondes, avant de reculer, esquissant un sourire légèrement plus… doux ? qu'auparavant.

Impossible.

Cette marque de tendresse laissa Rick pantois. Il s'agissait de l'homme qui avait abattu Abraham et Glenn sans aucune hésitation, riant pendant qu'il le faisait l'homme qui menaçait de détruire Alexandria sans même sourciller. Rick ne s'était pas attendu à un chaste baiser et un sourire tendre de sa part.

Suite à cela, Negan laissa échapper un grognement en attirant Rick dans ses bras pour le porter comme une mariée et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de protester, et traversa la foule jusqu'à la sortie. Le moment de tendresse se termina avant que Rick ne réussisse à savoir s'il y avait eu une once de sincérité dans son petit numéro.

OooOooOooO

— Putain, c'est trop drôle.

Negan se mit à rire en laissant tomber Rick sur le lit de la petite chambre qui avait été aménagée pour lui au Sanctuaire.

Sa chambre. Sa chambre qu'il partagerait avec Negan. Du moins, les nuits durant lesquelles il n'était pas avec ses femmes. Toute cette situation était si ridicule que Rick faillit éclater de rire avec l'autre homme. Probablement un signe avant-coureur d'une dépression nerveuse, parce que _merde_. Il était marié. À Negan.

Parce que Negan trouvait ça marrant. Ils étaient mariés parce que _ça l'amusait énormément_.

Rick embrassa la pièce du regard, essayant de prendre ses marques dans son nouveau chez lui. Ce n'était pas aussi joli que la maison qu'il partageait avec Michonne à Alexandria, mais ce n'était pas un taudis non plus. Il y avait une lumière au plafond, éteinte. La pièce était éclairée par une lampe posée sur la table de chevet. Il y avait un fauteuil usé en cuir marron dans un coin, tourné vers une petite télévision à côté de laquelle se dressait à même le sol une pile de VHS. Rick ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé la télé. Ça lui paraissait bizarre d'en trouver une ici, comme si c'était presque anachronique.

La chambre possédait sa propre salle de bain, et la fenêtre, tout au fond, donnait sur une rangée d'arbres qui bloquait la vue du mur d'enceinte du Sanctuaire. La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment. Un mariage en soirée... Le lit était assez grand et confortable pour deux personnes.

Oh.

Le lit.

Rick leva les yeux vers Negan. L'homme avait jeté son blouson en cuir sur le fauteuil où il s'était assis nonchalamment, mains jointes derrière la tête, son t-shirt gris légèrement remonté sur son ventre. Le cœur de Rick s'affola dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas eu vraiment beaucoup de temps pour penser à ce qu'incluait de se marier avec Negan. Tout s'était déroulé si vite, et, _merde_ , tout était tellement _étrange_ … Rick n'avait même pas considéré le fait que sa dignité ait pu foutre le camp, avec cet arrangement.

Negan voulait sûrement juste l'emmerder. Pour lui, c'était un jeu psychologique, un moyen de garder un œil sur Rick, de le contrôler. Negan ne voulait sans doute pas qu'ils…

— Alors ! La nuit de noces.

Negan interrompit le fil de ses pensées de plus en plus paniquées en croisant les bras et en le scrutant de haut en bas.

— Je sais que t'as déjà fait ça avant, Rick. C'est pas comme si tu t'étais jamais marié, poursuivit-il en désignant l'anneau à son annulaire gauche que Rick ne se résolvait pas à enlever, même si Lori était partie depuis longtemps maintenant.

Et que ce soit Negan qui remarque ce détail, surtout vu le contexte, le fit défaillir. Negan rit.

— Hé, détends-toi. Le mariage, c'est sympa ! Je trouve que ça me va plutôt bien. Je suis un putain de bon mari.

Ce disant, Negan sourit à Rick et entreprit de se dévêtir, débouclant sa ceinture et la retirant des passants de son pantalon. Les yeux de Rick s'écarquillèrent de panique. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, il battait fort. Il avait chaud, tout à coup. Il recula légèrement vers le lit sans même en avoir conscience, en détournant le regard. Il se sentait malade.

Comment n'avait-il pas pu envisager cette éventualité ? Negan était dérangé, violent, appréciant clairement de dominer les autres. Comment Rick n'avait-il pas réalisé que c'était une chose à prévoir ?

Negan ne se préoccupait plus de lui. Il avait retiré son pantalon et resta en t-shirt et en boxer. Il envoya valser le vêtement dans un coin de la chambre et s'avança vers le lit, le regard de nouveau braqué sur Rick.

Ce dernier tremblait légèrement, nauséeux et terrifié par ce qui allait se passer. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ça, ne l'avait même pas envisagé. Il ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que dire, incapable de savoir s'il pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

— P-pitié…, tenta-t-il, sa dignité s'envolant définitivement alors qu'il le suppliait encore une fois. J-je suis pas… ne fais pas…

Rick balbutiait, frémissant d'effroi. Il aurait certainement dû se sentir beaucoup plus honteux de réagir comme ça, mais il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler.

Negan se stoppa, prenant conscience de sa panique. Pendant un instant, il parut vraiment confus, mais ensuite, il se mit à _rire_.

Rick avait envie de vomir. Il détourna les yeux. Negan se calma un instant.

— Merde ! Écoute Rick, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Hé, Rick, regarde-moi, ordonna Negan, soudain sérieux. Rick, toujours tendu, releva lentement son visage pour plonger son regard dans celui de l'autre homme. Negan avait relevé les mains et recula d'un pas pour s'éloigner du lit.

— Putain Rick, écoute, je suis pas un violeur, d'accord ? Ces conneries, c'est pas mon truc. J'suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur, c'est pas du tout ce que j'essayais de faire. Je te ferai pas faire des choses contre ton gré. On va profiter d'une nuit de noces chaste et tranquille, OK ?

Negan semblait sincèrement soucieux. La peur de Rick laissa place à un sentiment de confusion totale à mesure qu'il assimilait les mots de Negan.

— Écoute, je suis crevé, j'ai juste envie de me pieuter, d'accord ? Être marié, c'est _épuisant_.

Negan esquissa un sourire, mais Rick ne réagit pas. Essayait-il de… le réconforter ? D'alléger l'atmosphère ? Rick était complètement largué.

Negan soupira et contourna le lit. Il le défit et se glissa sous les couvertures avant de rouler sur le côté pour faire face à Rick.

— Je suis sérieux, Rick. Je suis pas un putain de violeur. Je suis beaucoup de choses, mais ça… Notre lit matrimonial restera _pur_ jusqu'à c'que t'en décides autrement, sourit Negan, attendant une réponse de sa part.

— J-je suis pas… Je vais pas… _jamais_! souffla-t-il, trébuchant sur ses mots en secouant la tête avec vigueur, désireux de faire comprendre à l'autre homme qu'il n'était certainement pas envisageable qu'il « en décide autrement ».

Negan fit rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites, puis tapota le matelas, invitant Rick à venir le rejoindre. Après un moment, ce dernier, épuisé, consentit à approcher et prit place à ses côtés, encore tout habillé.

— Dors. Demain, tu vas avoir pas mal de trucs à faire. Tu vas devoir dresser ta bande d'attardés pour qu'ils me soient quand même un peu utiles, déclara Negan en se tournant afin d'éteindre la lampe de chevet.

Rick s'installa dans le lit et pivota sur le flanc pour faire face au mur, loin de Negan. Il l'entendit remuer sous les couvertures et, soudain, il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la chaleur d'un corps contre son dos, ce qui le fit sursauter. Dans l'obscurité, il perçut le ricanement de Negan derrière lui.

— Putain, détends-toi, Rick, c'est rien. Et, à propos, poursuivit-il, ses lèvres tellement proches de sa nuque qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle contre sa peau. Tu finiras par changer d'avis. Un jour viendra où tu me supplieras pour ça.

* * *

 **Les premiers chapitres sont relativement courts, mais ça s'allonge au fil du temps.**

 **Alors, un Negan prévenant, vous y croyez, vous ? ahah.**

 **A très vite !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre** **3**

Rick fut réveillé par les rayons de lumière qui traversaient la fenêtre et illuminaient son visage encore fatigué. Il se déplaça légèrement afin d'échapper à l'intensité du jour et referma les yeux. Un bras lourd était enroulé autour de sa taille et il sentait un souffle chaud sur sa nuque, ce qui lui procura un agréable sentiment de sécurité, avant qu'il ne ressente la sensation étrange d'une barbe contre son épaule. Il se tendit, confus. Ce fut à cet instant que la mémoire lui revint : il n'était pas dans sa maison à Alexandria, et ce n'était pas le bras de Michonne sur lui. C'était celui de Negan.

Et ce n'était pas la façon la plus agréable de se réveiller.

— Bonjour beauté, grogna Negan derrière lui. Bien dormi ? Merde, t'as l'air d'aimer avoir mon bras autour de toi. J'vais être honnête, je pensais que t'allais péter une durite quand j'ai tenté le coup, mais putain, t'as rien dit. Je savais que ça serait pas difficile de te foutre dans mon pieu, termina Negan en ricanant. Il s'assit puis quitta le lit. Rick l'observa, du dégoût dans les yeux.

— J'ai rien demandé, claqua-t-il d'un ton sec en rougissant. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé répondre à ça, merde ! Tu nous as déjà prouvé que t'étais complètement déraisonnable, tu penses vraiment que je vais prendre le risque de t'énerver à propos d'une connerie comme ça ?

Rick le fusillait du regard. Le visage de Negan se durcit en une seconde.

— Putain, qu'est-ce que j't'ai dit hier soir ? aboya-t-il. Je te force à rien. Je sais pas où sont tes putain de limites, donc si je fais un truc comme ça, t'as la putain de permission de me dire d'aller me faire foute. Je te toucherai pas. Je suis pas comme ça, Rick. Je savais que t'allais pas passer directement par la case baise, alors je t'ai pas forcé la main. Mais pour le reste, t'as plutôt intérêt à parler et à me dire d'aller me faire foutre si t'as un souci avec certaines choses.

Le ton cassant de sa voix laissait paraître un certain agacement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et son sourire railleur se redessina sur son visage.

— Par contre, je sais maintenant que t'adores les câlins c'est sûr, même.

Rick grommela, indigné, mais avant qu'il ne puisse formuler une quelconque réponse, il fut distrait par Negan qui retira son t-shirt et son boxer.

— Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'écria-t-il en détournant le regard pour fixer le sol. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Cet homme n'avait aucune limite.

Negan se contenta de le dévisager comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles.

— Quoi ? Je vais prendre une putain de douche. T'as un problème avec ça, aussi, princesse ? Tu peux pas supporter de voir une queue ? Parce que dans ce cas, tu vas vraiment en chier.

Negan s'enferma dans la salle de bain sans rien ajouter.

Rick demeura immobile, ne sachant comment réagir. Il pouvait entendre l'eau couler dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il maugréa dans sa barbe, les mains sur son visage, et se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Il resta allongé là pendant un long moment sans savoir quoi faire, essayant de se convaincre que tout ça n'était pas vraiment en train d'arriver, que c'était juste une énorme blague de mauvais goût, un cauchemar complètement tordu et malsain et qu'il allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre-

— Garde les yeux fermés, princesse ! Tu risques de voir une queue dans la chambre, alors à moins que t'aies grandi ces dix dernières minutes, tu devrais faire gaffe où tu mates, s'exclama Negan à côté du lit.

Rick grogna et prit soin de ne pas le regarder. Negan avait posé sa serviette de bain sur son épaule au lieu d'autour de sa taille, ce que n'importe quel autre être humain aurait eu la décence de faire. Rick se leva et s'enfuit vers la salle de bain qu'il ferma derrière lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire couler l'eau de la douche, il entendit Negan l'appeler.

— Magne-toi, t'as pas mal de choses à faire pour moi aujourd'hui. T'as rendez-vous avec Dwight dehors. Vous partez pour Alexandria. Oh ! Et on se revoit ici, ce soir.

OooOooOooO

Se retrouver à Alexandria était pour le moins… dérangeant. Dwight, l'un des bras droit de Negan, l'avait attendu à la porte et avait insisté pour le conduire là-bas, comme un enfant qu'on dépose à l'école. Dire que cela avait été humiliant était un euphémisme.

Sans parler du fait de devoir faire face à son groupe, ses amis. Sachant qu'ils savaient tous ce qui s'était passé qu'il avait épousé l'homme qui avait assassiné deux des leurs et qu'il se servait dans leurs provisions... Et sachant pertinemment que tous se doutaient de ce qu'un mariage _impliquait_ …

Impossible qu'ils le respectent, à présent. Impossible qu'ils puissent de nouveau le considérer comme leur leader. Si ce n'était pas leur défaite face aux Sauveurs qui ne les confortait dans cette idée, il était certain que sa soumission totale envers Negan le ferait.

Rick pouvait sentir leurs yeux rivés sur lui alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'enceinte d'Alexandria. Il prit soin d'éviter leurs regards pour ne pas y lire le jugement et le dégoût qu'il y trouverait sans aucun doute. Il passa devant quelques personnes, mais il s'obstinait à regarder droit devant, la tête haute, essayant d'adopter un air confiant et indifférent. Il n'avait peut-être plus leur respect, mais il n'y avait aucune raison de se laisser aller.

Le pire avait été de faire face aux personnes avec qui il était le plus proche.

La première chose qu'il fit à son arrivée avait été de se rendre directement chez lui, ou plutôt _son ancien chez lui_ , se corrigea-t-il. Aussi humiliant et dérangeant que cela serait, il se devait de retrouver sa famille. Il avait besoin de voir Carl et Judith. De voir Michonne. Il devait leur dire qu'il allait bien, que tout irait bien et qu'il était désolé… tellement désolé.

Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac lorsqu'il entra dans son ancienne maison et qu'il réalisa qu'il ne vivrait plus ici avec les gens qu'il aime.

Il monta à l'étage, incapable de poser son regard vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Michonne encore quelques jours auparavant. L'imaginer dormir seule, Carl et Judith dans leurs chambres respectives de l'autre côté du couloir, alors que lui partageait désormais son lit avec Negan… Cette pensée était trop dure à supporter.

— Papa ?

Rick se tourna pour faire face à son fils. Carl, le visage fermé, tenait Judith dans ses bras. Son père fit un pas en avant.

— Carl… comment tu vas ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-ce que ça va ? Je… s'embrouilla-t-il, indécis. Il fit un pas de plus et posa une main sur l'épaule de Carl, et une autre sur la tête de Judith.

— Je vais bien. Les choses ont été tendues ici, mais… On va bien. On s'en sort. Les autres s'entraînent pour pouvoir partir plus souvent pour les ravitaillements. On s'est tous mis au travail.

Même si Carl semblait calme, son visage disait toute autre chose. Il n'avait pas réagi à la main de Rick sur son épaule. Voir son fils aussi fermé lui fit mal.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Comment diable le pouvait-il ? Après tout ce qui s'était passé, à quoi s'attendait-il ?

— Carl, je…

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit la parole, les mots s'échappant rapidement d'entre ses lèvres :

— Carl, je suis tellement… tellement désolé. Je sais… Je sais ce que tu dois penser de moi, de tout ça, et je peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, parce que si j'étais toi, je…

Rick reprit sa respiration avant de poursuivre, sa voix tremblant d'émotion.

— Je sais que j'ai merdé. C'est de ma faute si on en est là aujourd'hui. Je sais qu'on dirait juste que je vous ai abandonnés. Je voulais juste… Je savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je devais vous protéger, Carl, vous protéger tous, mais encore plus toi et Judith. Je vous aime tellement tous les deux, tu dois comprendre… Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup. Et je te demande pas d'être d'accord avec tous mes choix, mais sache juste que tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que _je fais_ , je le fais parce que je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, que c'est le mieux pour tout le monde. Mais ça veut pas dire que j'aimerais pas que ce soit différent, que je ne suis pas désolé de la façon dont ça a tourné. Je _suis_ désolé. Tellement, tellement désolé, Carl, conclut Rick d'une voix encore plus chevrotante, incapable de contenir ce profond sentiment de remords qui l'assaillait en pensant à ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa famille à cause de ses choix.

Carl baissa les yeux pendant un moment, mâchoire serrée, avant de relever la tête.

— Je sais, papa. Je sais que tu… tu fais juste ce que tu peux pour nous protéger. Je le sais. Mais, ces gens… le fait que t'essaies même pas de te battre… Je sais qu'on n'est pas aussi forts qu'eux, mais pourquoi on essaie même pas de se battre, papa ? Après ce qu'ils ont fait à… Glenn… à Abraham… !

La voix de Carl était montée d'une octave, teintée de colère et de confusion. Il serra fort les poings, puis prit une profonde inspiration et se calma.

— J'essaie de comprendre. Vraiment. Mais savoir qu'il… que tu es avec lui, que tu lui as cédé… va me falloir du temps pour m'y faire.

Rick acquiesça et attira Carl vers lui. À son grand soulagement, ce dernier accepta son étreinte et Rick se détendit en serrant fort ses enfants contre lui.

Carl ne comprendrait peut-être jamais, et Rick ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il accepte tout ça, mais son fils l'aimait toujours. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

OooOooOooO

Rick resta un moment avec eux, jouant avec Judith et discutant avec Carl qui lui expliqua plus en détail comment les choses se passaient à Alexandria. Avant de partir, il embrassa Judith et enlaça une nouvelle fois Carl, réalisant que sentir ses bras autour de lui le réconfortait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il serra une dernière fois l'épaule de son fils avant de se mettre au travail. Negan l'avait chargé de nombreuses tâches : vérifier leurs provisions, aider les autres à s'entraîner au tir, et s'assurer que chacun était prêt à remplir son rôle.

Après une confrontation tendue mais finalement plutôt réconfortante avec son fils, Rick s'aperçut qu'il était à présent beaucoup plus simple de faire face aux autres.

À son arrivée, il avait pensé que le pire avait été d'avoir perdu le respect des siens.

Mais ce n'était pas ça. C'était l'inquiétude. _La pitié_.

Pas que de perdre leur respect n'était pas douloureux, évidemment. Rosita et Sasha lui lançaient des regards de travers, et Spencer, ce connard de Spencer, affichait un air presque _suffisant_ en le regardant.

Mais Rick était habitué à ce que quelques membres de son groupe remettent en doute son autorité, donc ce n'était pas non plus le pire.

Le pire, c'était Eugene, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. C'était Olivia, qui, en posant une main apaisante sur son bras, lui assura qu'elle veillerait sur Judith lorsque Michonne serait à l'extérieur. C'était l'inquiétude dans la voix de Maggie quand elle lui demanda s'il allait bien. Maggie, qui essayait encore de surmonter la mort de Glenn et les complications de sa grossesse, et qui ressentait le besoin de lui demander _s'il allait bien_.

Même Daryl, sur lequel Rick pouvait normalement compter pour adopter une attitude détachée et éviter les épanchements mielleux à la con, le gratifia d'une tape maladroite dans le dos lorsqu'il le vit.

Bien sûr, Daryl enchaîna avec un « _Je vais tuer ce connard de taré de fils de pute_ », et changea immédiatement de sujet en lui expliquant qu'il allait aider Carl à s'entraîner au tir afin que l'adolescent puisse réadapter sa perception visuelle défaillante. Rick s'en sentit mieux.

Ce ne fut pas avant le début de soirée, quand il eut presque terminé ses corvées, qu'il vit Michonne.

Elle revenait d'une longue chasse, une biche sur ses épaules, et elle se figea net lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

Une vingtaine de mètres les séparait. Rick hésita, figé à l'entrée de son ancienne maison, se demandant soudain si elle allait accepter de lui parler. Après encore quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle marcha vers lui puis laissa tomber la biche au sol sans plus de manière.

— Michonne, commença Rick, sentant de nouveau les mots s'embrouiller dans son esprit.

— Rick, je… est-ce que… ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'enquit-elle avec inquiétude.

— Ça va. Je vais bien. Je suis là pour aider les autres à s'entraîner, et… et pour récupérer du matériel et faire mon rapport. Je viendrai ici, de temps en temps. En journée.

Rick se mordit la langue à cette précision, sachant que ça pouvait les mener à une certaine question sur ses activités nocturnes. Il ne souhaitait pas que Michonne y réfléchisse, même s'il savait que c'était idiot de penser qu'elle n'y avait pas songé.

Elle semblait peinée, comme si sa présence la blessait d'une façon ou d'une autre. _Évidemment_ , se dit Rick. _On était ensemble, on devenait une famille, et maintenant, je…_ il ne parvint même pas à aller au bout de ses pensées, surtout devant elle. Ça faisait trop mal.

Michonne s'avança et posa une main sur son bras dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant mais qui, en même temps, le fit se sentir encore plus mal.

— Rick… Qu'est-ce qu'il… Est-ce qu'il… Il te fait du mal ?

Elle inclina son visage à la mine préoccupée, et même si ce n'était pas du jugement qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux, Rick ne put soutenir son regard.

— Non… Pas comme ça. Il m'a rien fait. Je vais bien, répondit-il brusquement.

— Rick, regarde-moi. Tu peux me le dire. Je suis pas… S'il te… il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un, dit-elle toujours avec cette inquiétude dans la voix.

Rick déglutit, puis leva enfin les yeux, son visage tordu par l'émotion.

— Je te dis la vérité. Il me… fait pas de mal. Il m'a obligé à rien d'autre que de dormir avec lui dans le même putain de lit. C'est dingue. Il est cinglé c'est la situation la plus insensée… Je sais pas quoi faire, Michonne, je sais pas, s'agita Rick, libérant toute sa frustration et sa confusion. Je comprends pas son putain de jeu, c'est tellement stupide… il… Merde, je l'ai _épousé_ , Michonne ! Il a dormi avec moi, son bras autour de moi comme si c'était un _putain de jeu_ , comme si c'était _normal..._!

Rick s'interrompit, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

Le visage de Michonne s'était adouci. Elle le laissait prendre son temps, pour l'aider à comprendre tout ça, même si ça n'avait aucun sens. Rick se tenait là, la respiration lourde, se demandant si en parler le faisait se sentir mieux. Avant qu'il ne puisse se faire une opinion là-dessus, on frappa avec force à la porte, et tous deux se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la maison.

Dwight était venu chercher Rick. Ses heures de visite étaient terminées. Il pivota vers Michonne et elle serra son bras avant de s'écarter et d'aller récupérer sa biche toujours au sol.

Rick aurait aimé ajouter quelque chose. Lui dire qu'il était désolé. Mais les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner.

OooOooOooO

Le voyage de retour au Sanctuaire fut calme, heureusement. À leur arrivée, Rick se dirigea vers sa chambre sans qu'on le lui ordonne, étrangement impatient d'y retourner. Il avait besoin de s'allonger, de dormir et de ne plus penser pendant quelques heures au foutoir qu'était sa vie à l'heure actuelle.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Negan était déjà là, affalé sur le lit, un livre à la main. Il ne portait qu'un t-shirt et un boxer, comme la nuit précédente.

Il leva les yeux quand il entra, souriant à pleines dents tandis que Rick fermait la porte derrière lui.

— Salut, Rick. Comment ça s'est passé, ta première journée de retour à Alexandria ? Est-ce que tes petits copains se chiaient dans leurs frocs en se demandant ce qui était arrivé à leur précieux leader ?

Cette pensée semblait l'amuser. Rick l'ignora et évita tout contact visuel avec lui. Il voulait juste dormir. Il avait supporté les regards de travers, la gêne et la pitié toute la sainte journée, il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour gérer en plus les taquineries stupides de Negan.

Il serra les dents et se dirigea vers son côté du lit, sur le point de s'y glisser quand Negan l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

— Je sais que t'étais sans doute encore un peu sous le choc hier soir, donc j'ai rien dit quand t'as décidé de dormir entièrement habillé, avec tes pompes et tout, mais je vais le dire ce soir : c'est putain de bizarre, Rick. Est-ce que c'est un de tes gros délires ou tu fais juste ta prude ?

Les yeux de Negan brillaient d'amusement. Plus de taquineries. Cependant, et Rick devait bien l'admettre, il marquait un point. La nuit dernière, il avait été tellement désorienté et effrayé qu'il n'avait pas pensé à se déshabiller. Et maintenant que Negan le lui faisait remarquer, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Pas qu'il ne l'était pas déjà, mais ç'eut le mérite accentuer sa gêne.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se déshabiller devant Negan. Mais c'était ça, ou dormir inconfortablement à ses côtés tous les soirs, sachant que chaque fois qu'il le ferait, il admettrait qu'il était trop embarrassé pour se dévêtir devant lui. Et Rick n'était pas prêt à supporter de nouvelles remarques à ce sujet.

Alors, il se dirigea vers la commode à côté de la télé et attrapa un t-shirt dans l'un des tiroirs puis fila rapidement vers la salle de bain. Grossière erreur, il aurait dû le savoir. À peine allait-il refermer la porte que Negan éclata de rire.

— C'est quoi le problème, Rick ? Trop timide pour te changer devant ton propre mari ?

Rick serra les dents en entendant le dernier mot, et l'autre se mit de nouveau à rire.

Il commençait à en avoir assez que Negan se foute de lui. Il n'allait certainement pas le laisser faire encore une fois. Il ravala sa fierté, se dirigea de l'autre côté de la pièce, retira sa veste d'un geste brusque et la jeta sur le fauteuil usé. Une partie de lui aurait aimé la lui jeter à la figure, mais il résista à la tentation. Ça n'aurait provoqué que plus de commentaires sarcastiques.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Negan sur lui tandis qu'il ôtait son t-shirt puis enfilait le nouveau aussi vite que possible. Rick essaya de ne pas penser que Negan l'observait pendant qu'il défaisait sa ceinture et enlevait son jeans.

Il se sentit rougir et il se détesta pour ça.

Negan le dévisageait toujours alors que Rick se glissait sous les draps en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher par inadvertance. Il s'appliqua à éviter son regard et lui tourna le dos, comme la nuit précédente.

— Pas un grand bavard, hein Rick, fit remarquer Negan en posant son livre sur la table de chevet et en éteignant la lumière.

Rick l'ignora encore. L'incapacité de Negan à se la fermer, même pour une seconde, était peut-être pire que devoir partager un lit avec lui. Rick voulait juste dormir. Il ne demandait rien d'autre juste un moment de calme. Il était si épuisé qu'il commença à s'endormir presque aussitôt.

Puis, comme la nuit précédente, Rick sentit le bras de Negan s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et la chaleur de son corps contre son dos. Il réprima un soupir agacé et tenta d'ignorer ce contact indésirable alors qu'il s'endormait enfin.

* * *

 **Désolée pour l'attente, je voulais poster au moins deux fois par semaine mais j'ai trop de boulot, bouuuuh.**

 **J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de coquilles et que la traduction n'est pas foireuse, je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour arriver au bout de ce chapitre avec le bordel et le bruit qu'il y a chez moi actuellement, ahah.  
**  
 **Gros merci à Fury pour sa review ! Et merci encore à tous les autres.**

 **A très vite !**


End file.
